You Remember
by ninewood
Summary: Taking place after 7x04. While recovering from being shot, Weaver gets an unexpected visitor.


_**A/N: There are some spoilers in the story for those who haven't seen Beauty yet. If you like this story, please favor and review.**_

When he closes his eyes, he tries not to dream.

For, when he does dream, it's about _her_ and the life they had together.

He sees the good time as well as the bad and his heart feels like it's being crushed when he sees the end.

When he opened his eyes, the world is in a fog and she is floating before him like some ethereal being. She only comes close enough for him to see her smiling and he remembers her promise.

"Belle," Weaver whispers as his fingers twitch on his right hand and a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"No, it's just me," makes him open his eyes and he looked to the right. Sitting on the chair near the bed is a young girl and his brain takes a few seconds to recognize her.

Her name is Lucy and she is the granddaughter of Victoria Belfrey.

Victoria had told him Lucy lives in some fantasy world and believes everyone in Hyperion Heights are fairytale characters.

 _"Why does that seem familiar?"_ Weaver thought when something clicked in his head and he blinked. He watches the memories flashing before his eyes as he sighed and half closes his eyes _. "Of course."_

"Are you alright? Do you need me to ring for a nurse?" Lucy asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No, I'm fine," Weaver said as Lucy smiles. "What's so funny?"

"You lost your accent."

"No, I haven't."

"Yeah, you have," she said and he arched an eyebrow.

"How did you get in here?"

"I just told them I was here to see my grandpa," Lucy said and Weaver rolled his eyes. He was used to dealing with slightly insane people like Tilly, so he decided he was going to humor Lucy with hopes she would leave him alone.

"And I'm your grandpa?" he asked, slightly moving on the bed.

"It's more like you're my great-grandpa."

"What?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, from what my dad wrote in his book, you had a son and he got my grandma pregnant. She had my dad, but gave him up for adoption."

"I don't…"

"Yeah, you do!" Lucy said then tossed her hands into the air. "Why doesn't anyone believe me!?"

"Keep your voice down or the nurse will come in," he said with a soft growl and she sighed. "Now, are you sure you have the right guy? I have never been married nor do I have a son."

"Actually, you have two sons, but the Black Fairy took him."

" _She really is insane,"_ Weaver said while his fingers inched for the nurse call button.

"Don't do that," Lucy said and his hand froze.

"Fine," he said, moving his hand back then gave her a blank look. "If what you're telling me is the truth…"

"It is the truth!"

"I said to keep your voice down," he said and looked at the doorway. "If it's true, what happened to my son?"

"He died," she said with a sad face and Weaver looked at the ceiling. Some of the dreams he had did show him crying over a young man and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

" _Bae,"_ he thought as a cold shiver moved through him and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Who…? Who was your father's mother?" he finally asked and she saw he really wanted to know.

"According to the book, her name was Emma," Lucy said and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

" _Emma? What a beautiful name."_

"What's your father's name?"

"His name's Henry. Henry Mills."

Weaver looked at the ceiling again as memories moved across his mind and he saw a little boy with dark hair smiling at him. He watched the boy age when he half closed his eyes and rubbed the fingers of his right hand together like he was spinning something.

"Isn't that the name of that stranger who just arrived in town?" he finally asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah," Lucy said then sighed. "But he doesn't remember me or my mom. He doesn't remember anything."

"Why doesn't he remember?"

"it's the curse."

"What curse?"

"The curse my grandmother cast so everyone forgets who they are."

"And why would she do that?"

"She wants to break everyone up and drive us away."

"And how do I fit into all this?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is you're here and you need to remember the man you were before the curse."

" _That's kind of what Tilly told me,"_ Weaver thought as he looked at Lucy and she looked down at her feet. Something about her made his heart melt and he reached out his hand toward her. Lucy looked at his hand when she sat a little closer to the bed and took his hand.

"If I say I believe you, am I…?" he asked then paused as he tried to find the words. "Was I a good person?"

"See, that's the thing. Sometimes, you were. Sometimes, you weren't. I guess that was because of the curse."

"Are we talking about the same curse?"

"No, this was the curse you had before you came here."

"I was cursed before?"

"In my dad's book, you were called the Dark One. He wasn't really clear about what that meant. Something about you having these dark powers and used them to hurt people. I didn't believe that because he also wrote about all the times you used the power to help people. He did say the only way to control you was to use your dagger against you."

Weaver blinked as the Dark One's dagger appeared in his mind and could clearly see Rumplestiltskin etched into the blade. He watched as he stood on a stone bridge with Belle and dropped the dagger into the water below. The dagger reappeared in his boot and Belle assured him they would find a way to rid him of the dagger and the curse.

"Did…? Did anyone ever use the dagger against me?" he asked and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Dad mentioned a few people did," she said with a nod then looked at the back of his hand. "I would never do it, though."

"You wouldn't?"

"No. I would never hurt you like that."

"Even if it meant preventing me from hurting someone?"

"It depends on what they did. If they did something horrible, like hurting you, then they deserve it."

"What if…? What if I thought using it would…?" he asked then paused as tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. "What if I thought using it would stop someone from dying?"

"Are they really badly hurt?"

"No. They're just dying."

"Did they ask you not to?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh and felt her wrapping their fingers together.

"No, I would stop you."

"Why?!"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Sure, it would be hard to say goodbye to them, but sometimes you have to let go."

"Some people would tell me to do it. To heal them so that person can keep living."

"Would that person be happy?"

"Uh….," he said when he heard Belle telling him why she didn't want him to heal her and blinked, causing a few tears to roll down his cheeks. "No. They wouldn't be happy."

They went silent for a few minutes when she got off the chair to gently climb onto the bed and took his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers as she smiled and he smiled back.

"You said, in your dad's book, I have two sons. Who was their mother?" he asked and she lightly tapped the tip of the pulse monitor clip.

"Dad said his dad's mom was called "Milah". From what he wrote, she wasn't really nice and she ran off with some pirates. Gideon, that's your other son, his mom was Belle."

Belle's face appeared quickly in his head as Weaver made a painful sigh and squeezed her fingers.

"I really liked their story," she suddenly said and he titled his head to the side as he gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"It was Beauty and the Beast. She had called for the Dark One to come save her kingdom and…," she said and memories of Belle moved through his head. He closed his eyes while Lucy looked at the doorway and heard someone coming. She got off the bed to hide in the closet as the nurse came in the room and checked the heart monitor. Lucy silently scolded herself for getting Weaver upset as she watched the nurse examine him, write on the chart then leave the room and Lucy closed the closet door.

"Come out and say hello, Dearie," his slightly muffled voice said and Lucy smiled. Her father had written that in the book a few times and she opened the door a crack. She looked out at him as Weaver nodded and she opened the door. She cautiously walked to the bed as he lightly patted the mattress and she carefully climbed onto the bed. He took her hand while wrapping their fingers together and she looked down at the pulse monitor clip.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said and he arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I got you upset."

"No, you didn't. I was…," he said then paused and she gave him a wide-eyed look.

"You remember!? You know who you really are?!"

"Who am I?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"You're Rumplestiltskin."

"Isn't that the story of this small imp who went around stealing children?!" he said then, even though painful, made a soft high pitch giggle.

"Maybe," Lucy said as she softly laughed then gave him a serious look. "Am I right?"

"What do you think?" he asked, giving her a wink.

"I am right!" she said, beaming. "It would explain why you survived. Rumplestiltskin is immortal."

"It still hurts."

"Why did you want her to shoot you?"

"How do you know it was a female who shot me?"

"it was on the news. They still don't know where she is."

" _And they won't,"_ Weaver thought and lightly squeezed her fingers.

"Well, I didn't tell her to shoot me. She was supposed to use a trigger item to help me remember, but it didn't work."

"Because you didn't want it to work," she said with a nod.

"Why wouldn't I want it to work?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it brought up painful memories."

" _She's right,"_ Weaver thought.

"Say you're right, what would her shooting me do?"

"Maybe it would shock you into remembering."

"Sounds a little extreme. Or a little suicidal. What if she had hit me in the heart? I would have died."

"Maybe you told her not to shoot you there."

"What bothers me is I don't remember teaching her how to shoot a gun."

"My mom said anyone can. You just aim and pulled the trigger."

"What if you miss?"

"I guess you run and hope they don't catch you," she said with a shrug and Weaver frowned.

"That's not funny."

"I know," she said and looked at the hospital gown. Weaver's hand moved to where he had been shot as he barely rubbed the spot and Lucy looked like she wanted to cry.

"It worked," he finally said and she titled her head to one side. "The shock from being shot helped me remember."

"Can you do magic?!" she suddenly asked with a grin. "Rumplestiltskin could do magic!"

"I swore to Belle I wouldn't use it."

"Then how are you going to stop my grandmother?!"

"Well, there are other ways to take someone down beside using magic," he said with a crooked smile and she smiled back.

"I want to help."

"Uh…. No," he said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?!"

"I'm not sure I can trust you," he said and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I trusted your father many times in the past and he betrayed me. He even stole from me."

"Yeah, he wrote about doing that in the book."

"Did you approve of what he did?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I didn't like it when Belle betrayed you either."

He blinked at the honesty of her words and rubbed his thumb against the side of her index finger.

"Well, then I guess I'll let you help me," he said and her eyes widened.

"You mean that?!"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he said with a smug look.

"This isn't a trick or a test, is it?"

"Move a little closer," he said and she carefully moved to sit by his side. He took her hand when he placed the palm of her hand against the center of his chest and she could just feel his heart beating. They locked eyes as they stayed silent and she saw the trust behind his chocolate brown eyes. He saw something else in her eyes. It was the same trusting look Bae had given him numerous times and his heart thumped a little harder. He moved her hand away as she looked at the screen of the heart monitor and he looked toward the doorway.

"My dad used to give names to the missions he went on with my grandma," Lucy said and he looked at her.

"What should we call this mission?" he asked and she placed her hand on top of his.

"How about "Operation: Take down the Evil Step-Monster and force her to lift the curse or you'll turn her into a slug and step on her"!" she said and he snorted a laugh.

"I think it needs work," he said and she giggled.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever have a great-grandpa," she said and he frowned

"Uh, can we just say "grandpa" and leave it at that?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah," she said with a nod when he yawned then winced. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. It just hurts when I laugh or breath," he said and she nodded. "Now, I think you better go before your grandmother sends the cops out looking for you."

"No!"

"Are you disobeying me already?!"

"No. I just… I just want to know about my great-grandmother," she said and he blinked.

"You want to know about Belle?!" he asked, feeling a cold chill move through him.

"I know what's written in the book, but not what happened afterwards," she said then pressed her lips together. He looked at her for a few seconds when he sighed and she moved her hand back. He put her hand against his when he gave her a tiny grin and titled his head to one side.

"It all started in a tiny town called Storybrooke…," he said and she smiled.


End file.
